


Lunch Break

by lunarsoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Piercings, Smut, blowjob, really bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Hoseok surprises Changkyun at work.





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> i never, NEVER, N- E - V - E -R, write smut and if you read this until the end you'll understand why. (but really, i suck at this but i needed to write /something/ and this was the first thing i came up with.

It’s not unusual for Hoseok to drop by at Changkyun’s work during lunch break. In fact, it’s become routine ever since they got serious about their relationship. At least once a week, Hoseok takes Changkyun out for lunch at a nearby restaurant; sometimes, he brings food with him, if Changkyun texts him saying he’s too busy to go out. 

This is one of those times.

Changkyun’s been drowning in work for the past couple of weeks, trying to meet deadlines. He hasn’t seen his boyfriend in over a week, since he isn’t even going home these days, preferring to crash on Kihyun’s couch, since he lives closest to the office. 

So when Hoseok unexpectedly shows up one Friday afternoon with bags full of delicious food, and looking even more delicious himself, wearing a fitted black shirt that clings to his biceps and stretches over his abs like second skin, Changkyun has to resist the urge to jump directly on his boyfriend’s lap, and make himself comfortable there for the next hour.

Settling for walking around his desk to throw his arms around Hoseok’s neck and plant a kiss on the soft lips he missed so much, Changkyun runs a hand through the other man’s hair, a fond look on his face.

“Missed you so much,” Changkyun murmurs, as he nuzzles Hoseok’s neck, peppering it with a few kisses that make Hoseok giggle and wrap an arm around his waist.

“Missed you too, Kyunie,” Hoseok answers and brings Changkyun’s body closer, flushed against his. He feels both wonderfully sturdy and soft at the same time and Changkyun lets himself melt in Hoseok’s strong arms. He _really_ fucking missed this.

Wanting to feel Hoseok’s arms around him properly, Changkyun reaches for the bags in Hoseok’s hand, taking them and placing them on the table. The scent of food is beckoning and it makes his stomach growl but he has more important things to do right now, like claim Hoseok’s mouth with his own. And he does just that.

They kiss slow and deep, like it’s the first time they taste each other’s lips. It might as well be after days and days of abstinence. When their tongues meet and Hoseok twirls his around Changkyun’s, the latter lets out an involuntary moan, undulating slightly in Hoseok’s hold causing their chests to brush, and that’s when Changkyun notices something odd. 

At first his brain doesn’t register it, too focused on the way Hoseok’s mouth feels on his, but then he slides a hand down Hoseok’s chest and _ah_ , there it is. 

The surprise that washes over Changkyun isn’t enough to make him pull away, so they keep kissing, as Changkyun’s fingers continue brushing against the small bump covered by the t-shirt. The touch elicits a low grunt from Hoseok, and he backs away a little.  
“Still sensitive?” Changkyun asks, as they stop kissing, brushing his lips against Hoseok’s one last time. He stares at Hoseok’s face, as the other slowly raises his gaze from Changkyun’s mouth, looking a little dazed.

“It was supposed to be a surprise. You spoiled it,” Hoseok half-whines, taking Changkyun’s wandering hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss Changkyun’s fingers. 

“Oh, but I’m _very_ surprised. I leave you unsupervised for one week and you go and get yourself a nipple ring?” Changkyun chuckles, eyes traveling down to Hoseok’s chest.

“You don’t like it?” Hoseok sounds a bit insecure and Changkyun kind of wants to slap his ass for asking such a dumb question. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I have to see it properly.” Changkyun backs away a few steps, out of Hoseok’s embrace and leans against his office desk without taking his eyes off Hoseok.

“Here?” Hoseok looks around, a look of disbelief on his face. Changkyun smiles, amused at the cute reaction.

“Yes, here. But lock the door first. I don’t want anyone walking in on us.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Hoseok asks, but he’s already walking to the door. A few seconds later, Changkyun hears the click of the lock and his whole body seems to respond to it, vibrating in anticipation.

“Take off your shirt,” Changkyun orders. He knows Hoseok loves being bossed around, and in this particular setting - Changkyun’s office -, it’s definitely even more titillating. Here is Changkyun’s territory; he’s the one in charge

Hoseok’s movements are swift and in a split second he’s shirtless and very much in Changkyun’s personal space - it helps that Changkyun’s office is just a little bigger than a cubicle. 

He almost gets distracted by how perfect Hoseok looks, by how well-built and incredibly handsome the man is and by how much Changkyun wants to run his hands through his well defined abs, but then his focus finally shifts to the shiny little ring dangling from Hoseok’s left nipple.

Changkyun’s pulse quickens, a rush of desire running through him.

It’s a simple silver hoop with a tiny red gem encrusted to it, but Changkyun’s never wanted to put his mouth on something - other than Hoseok’s cock - this badly. 

“So, do you like it?” Hoseok’s voice wakes Changkyun up from his trance. He glances at the other man and sees apprehension all over his handsome face.

“It looks fucking amazing on you,” is Changkyun’s sincere answer. “Can I…?”

Hoseok nods, taking one last step further to fit between Changkyun’s legs, his hands on Changkyun’s knees. “Just be gentle. It’s still healing.”

Changkyun raises his hand, fingers hovering over the silver hoop, without touching it. He can feel Hoseok’s own fingers dig on his knees, his breathing suspended as he waits for Changkyun’s touch. But the latter has a better idea.

Leaning forward, until his lips are at level with Hoseok’s pierced nipple, Changkyun blows softly against it, causing Hoseok to inhale sharply. An upwards glance lets Changkyun know Hoseok has his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and his eyes closed. He’s already so worked up and Changkyun hasn’t even touched him yet.

“Hmmm, how badly do you want me touch you, baby?” Changkyun asks, as he examines the jewel from up close. He then, flicks the ring with a finger and Hoseok nearly jumps, a low whimper escaping his lips. “Did it hurt?”

“N-no… It felt g-good,” Hoseok answers, voice barely a whisper, one of his hands slide up to rest at one of Changkyun’s thigh.

“Want me to do it again?”

“Y-yes but with your tongue.” Hoseok’s rarely this shameless, usually leaving it to Changkyun to figure out what he wants from the clue his body gives. It’s an unexpected but welcome change, though, and Changkyun is happy to do what’s asked of him.

He starts with a simple flick of his tongue, but it’s enough to have Hoseok whimpering again, this time a little louder, but not so loud to be heard outside. Changkyun smiles to himself before giving Hoseok’s nipple a slow lick. He hears Hoseok sigh and then feels fingers drag through his hair. Changkyun’s tongue starts working on the nipple expertly, drawing circles around it, alternating with a few licks. Hoseok’s becoming more and more roused from the stimulation and when Changkyun traps the hoop between his teeth and tugs at it softly, Hoseok moans loud, fingers digging simultaneously into Changkyun’s scalp and thigh.

The noise travels straight to Changkyun’s already half-hard cock, and he barely manages to ask Hoseok to keep it down or they’ll get found out, before he starts to suck at the perky, swollen bud in front of him. But Hoseok’s moaning and whimpering doesn’t subside, and as much as Changkyun loves the sounds, he doesn’t wanna get fired, so he stops his ministrations to scold Hoseok again.

“I can’t help it.” Hoseok pouts at him, when Changkyun looks up at his face. 

“Yes, you can. You want me to make you come, or not?” 

Changkyun pinches Hoseok’s swollen, over-sensitive nipple, giving him a pointed look. Hoseok stays quiet this time, although barely. 

“If we were at home, I’d try to make you come from just playing with your nipples, but we don’t have that much time.” 

“I-I’m already close,” Hoseok mumbles and pushes his hips forward to grind against the desk, dangerously close to Changkyun’s own bulge.

“You’re so sensitive, baby.” Changkyun places both his hands on Hoseok’s chest, dragging them up and down in a slow caress, making sure his fingertips skim over both nipples. Hoseok tilts his head to the side, baring his neck and he’s such a sight to see, Changkyun feels overcome with lust and the need to suck on something bigger and harder than Hoseok’s nipple.

In an instant, Changkyun surges to his feet and pushes Hoseok towards his chair, making him sit down. Before Hoseok can say anything, Changkyun claims his mouth in a searing kiss, their teeth clashing from both the angle and their eagerness. 

They never kiss this messily, but Changkyun learns he likes it.

They’re both panting hard by the time Changkyun breaks the kiss and kneels in front of Hoseok. The latter watches as Changkyun works on unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping it, his hands gripping the chair’s arms. 

Changkyun licks his lips lewdly at the sight of Hoseok’s bare cock. He isn't wearing any underwear, which is no surprise, since the man seems to hates clothes. Changkyun always jokes about the fact that he runs into a naked Hoseok brewing coffee in the early mornings way too often.

“Hmmm, you’re already so hard. Bet you fantasized about this on the way here. Got yourself all worked up,” Changkyun says, poking the head of Hoseok’s dick teasingly. It twitches cutely and Changkyun giggles. 

“I missed your mouth, Kyunie,” Hoseok reaches a hand forward to caress Changkyun’s chin.

“And I missed your pretty cock.” Changkyun takes Hoseok’s hand, twining their fingers, as he wraps his other hand around the base of Hoseok’s erection. 

The first slide of Changkyun’s tongue up Hoseok’s length makes the latter gasp and buck his hips involuntarily. Changkyun hums in appreciation, before swiftly circling his tongue around the head. Hoseok curses under his breath, throwing his head back in frustration. Changkyun chuckles and squeezes Hoseok’s hand, as he finally wraps his lips around Hosek’s dick and slides down and further up.

“Ahh… Fuck, Kyunie… Took you long enough.”

Changkyun answers with a throaty sound that vibrates against Hoseok’s cock and shuts him up, at least for a second, as his breath hitches. Changkyun continues to bob his head up and down, taking as much of Hoseok into his mouth as he can without deep throating him. 

Hoseok is thick enough for the stretch of Changkyun’s lips to start becoming uncomfortable after a few minutes, so Changkyun pulls back completely in favor of working with his tongue again. He drags his tongue down Hoseok’s cock to his balls and back up again, coating it with saliva until it glistens, almost glows under the room’s fluorescent lights.

“You should get your cock pierced next,” Changkyun says, voice hoarse, in between licks. 

“Seriously?” Hoseok asks, tone amused if a little distant.

“Mhm. But I have to go with you. I won’t let anyone touch what is mine without me being there to supervise.”

Hoseok only has time to grunt in response, because next thing he knows Changkyun is descending on him again, this time taking him full in his mouth. Changkyun feels his eyes water when the head hits the back of his throat. He pulls back halfway before going down all the way further again and this time it’s a little easier so he picks up a pace, and a suction rhythm to match it. Soon, Hoseok is thrusting his hips up in sync, a hand on Changkyun’s head, coaxing him. 

He knows Hoseok is close, if not from the way he is pulling Changkyun’s hair to the point his scalp stings a bit, from his erratic breathing and the stream of words leaving his mouth.

“Keep going, don’t stop… I’m so close, s-so close.”

Changkyun doesn’t plan on stopping, even if he knows this is rougher than what he’s used to, and his throat will be sore as fuck when they’re done. Right now he only cares about making Hoseok come, about giving his boyfriend pleasure. 

Since he has Hoseok’s hand on his hair to keep his motions steady, Changkyun’s both hands find Hoseok’s abs feeling him up before he leaves one hand there for support as the other moves up to pinch Hoseok’s pierced nipple. 

It sends Hoseok over the edge, his hips halting to a stop as he reaches climax, dick hitting the back of Changkyun’s throat as he comes inside Changkyun’s mouth, thick ropes of cum sliding down Changkyun’s throat.

“Ahh… _Fuck_.” 

Hoseok’s grip on his hair loosens and Changkyun pulls back, cum dripping down his lips and chin while Hoseok strokes his hair away from his sweaty forehead, gaze still slightly unfocused but fond. 

Changkyun climbs up his boyfriend’s lap, nuzzling against his neck, and smearing cum all over Hoseok’s neck which later he makes sure to lick clean. 

“I’m gonna blame this on the fact that we haven’t seen each other in days,” Changkyun says later, after Hoseok’s already tucked back in his jeans and they’ve managed to clean themselves up with some paper towels.

“Not the nipple ring’s fault, huh?” Hoseok laughs as he puts his shirt back on. Changkyun feels a bit sad that their fun hour is over and that he has to watch Hoseok leave without him.

“I usually have more self-control than this,” Changkyun says, approaching Hoseok to adjust the hem of his shirt.

“I know you do. But you’re also a little slut for my cock.” Hoseok smirks and shrugs.

“Shin Hoseok! How dare you?” Changkyun slaps the other man’s arm.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

“Ok, it’s time for you to leave now, Mr. Nipples, I have work to do.” Changkyun starts shooing Hoseok away, unlocking and opening the door.

“I haven’t even eaten lunch yet!” Hoseok protests, starting to turn around but Changkyun grabs his shoulders and pushes him out of the office.

“You can grab some food on the way home!” Changkyun blows Hoseok a kiss, before shutting the door.

Once alone in his office, he sighs, walking up to his desk and opening the neglected takeout bags, to find a note inside.

_‘Knew we wouldn't get around to actually eat lunch, so these are all cold dishes._  
_Eat well, Kyunie!_  
_See you at home._  
_Love, Hoseok’_


End file.
